The invention relates to new therapeutic composition remedying the disorders appearing in the otolaryngological sphere.
Therapeutic compositions formed of associations of vitamins A and of various active principles having a therapeutic activity in order to fight disorders appearing in the otolaryngological sphere are already known.
The medicament disclosed in FR-A-2,228,470 contains vitamin A, sulphur, cystin and yeast. Its prescription is of 900,000 IU of vitamin A for fifteen days. This therapy which is recommended for fifteen to twenty days per month during three months makes the patient to absorb a quantity of vitamin A of 2,700,000 IU, at least.
In order to reinforce the immunity against rhinitis, a risk is shown which is widely superior to the benefit, mainly for women when they are pregnant. Three months of treatment are presently unthinkable.
Likewise, FR-A-2,647,784 discloses a new therapeutic composition of vitamin A, but at a physiological dose, and it does not meet the conditions necessary for a treatment of an acute or influenzal rhinitis.
Actually, in therapeutics, the problem which is posed today is called BENEFIT-RISK and becomes the real base for any medicament.
In case of an acute or influenzal rhinitis, it has appeared that one has to intervene strongly and quickly during a very short period for the BENEFIT-RISK to be positive.
In this case, the side reactions are practically non existent and this is particularly the case for women under oral contraceptive product.